Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-264976 (Patent Document 1) describes that a strain sensor chip for measuring strain within an adhered surface of an object to be measured is bonded to a metallic base plate by using metal solder. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H09-320996 (Patent Document 2) describes a technique of suppressing generation of chipping or others in a dicing step by performing the dicing step while forming a taper trench on a peripheral edge portion of a rear surface of a semiconductor chip.